Interrupciones
by CaskettGiirl
Summary: Este es mi primer fic después del episodio doble de la 3T Set up y Countdown, lo que sucede en la noche luego de tantas oportunidades de decir lo que sentían...
1. Chapter 1

**Este es mi primer fic después del episodio doble de la 3T Set up y Countdown, lo que sucede en la noche luego de tantas oportunidades de decir lo que sentían...**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Andrew W. Marlowe**

B- Hola  
C- Hey, pensé estarías con Josh  
B- Tuvo una emergencia

C- Lo siento  
B- Ya estoy acostumbrada  
Castle no esperaba ese mensaje, quería invitarla a tomar algo cuando de pronto llego otro mensaje  
B- Te gustaría salir un rato?  
No lo pensó 2 veces y dijo  
C- Paso por ti en media hora  
B- Ok te espero

Castle se cambio rápido, se puso una camisa azul, unos jeans y una chaqueta negra... Por otro lado Beckett no sabia que ponerse un vestido negro, a mejor no decidió no quería jugar con fuego al final decidió por unos jeans ajustados, un shirt y chaqueta al terminar de arreglarse escucho el timbre.

Al abrir la puerta ahí estaba el con un hermosa sonrisa que demostraba que estaba feliz de que le allá escrito...

B- Hey  
C- Lista?  
B- Vamos- dijo sonriendo con timidez

El le tendió la mano y salieron juntos

C- A donde quieres ir?  
B- No se, sorpréndeme dijo ella y el sonrió y abriendo la puerta del Ferrari dijo...- Relájate será una noche inolvidable

En camino transcurrió calmado pusieron música, de vez en cuando se miraban y sonreían, mientras el conducía ella se encerró en sus pensamientos diciéndose así misma que estaba haciendo? Por que le envío ese mensaje? Luego el la saco de sus pensamientos.  
C- Beckett te pasa algo? Pregunto preocupado  
B- No nada- ella sonrió con un poco de timidez- Diciendo solo estaba pensando. Para cambiar de tema le pregunto falta mucho para llegar?  
C- El respondió entusiasmado no desesperes casi llegamos ¿Tienes hambre verdad?  
B- Si mucho, contesto  
C- Perfecto  
Ella seguía pensando que estaba haciendo y se lleno de dudas y lo miro y todos esos momentos que estuvieron a punto de morir llegaron a su mente y recordando como estuvieron a punto de decir lo que sentían, y en ese momento el le dice…  
C- Llegamos  
B- Vaya Castle donde estamos? Dijo impresionada  
C- Es un pequeño Restaurant de un amigo, te gusta la pasta verdad?  
B- Si es muy lindo dijo impresionada  
Bienvenidos dijo Paolo

P- Señor Castle es un placer tenerle aquí, quien es la hermosa Señorita?  
C- Gracias Paolo dijo dándole la mano, esta es la Detective Beckett. B- Encantada señor Paolo es hermoso su restaurant  
P- Gracias, vengan por aquí tengo una mesa especial que les va a encantar.

En ese momento ambos empezaron a seguir a Paolo, el le tendió la mano para ayudarla ella al sentir el contacto de su mano sintió un ligero cosquilleo que la puso nerviosa.

Cuando llegaron a la mesa era apartada de las demás con una vista espectacular al mar.

P- Aquí les dejo el menú, en seguida viene el mesero a servirles vino.

Ambos dijeron gracias a mismo tiempo.

B- Castle creo que no estoy vestida adecuadamente  
C- Estas hermosa como siempre- Dijo sin pensarlo  
B- Gracias- Dijo ella ruborizándose dándole vergüenza sus palabras  
C- Hey Beckett te quería decir… y en ese preciso momento llego el mesero con el vino, ambos rieron para disimular la frustración que sentían al ser interrumpidos nuevamente.  
C- Gracias- dijo Castle mirando al mesero, el sonrió invitándoles a tomar el vino

Beckett tomaba el vino y observaba el menú pensando que ordenaría, en ese momento Castle la saca de sus pensamientos y dice –Kate hay algo que quiero decirte y cada vez que lo intento nos interrumpen…. Ella piensa Kate nunca me llama así, en ese momento el le toma la mano y le dice

C- Te quiero…..

**Espero les guste... espero sus comentarios y opiniones, Gracias por leer**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí les dejo el nuevo capitulo espero les guste…**

Luego de Beckett escuchar esas palabras se paralizo no sabia como reaccionar ni que decir, lleno la copa de vino y se lo tomo de golpe. Lo mira y le dice - Castle, Rick no se que decirte, cuando te dije que saliéramos sabia que estaba jugando con fuego y...  
C- shhhh- dijo el colocando su dedo sobre los labios de ella y acercándosele - Hemos vivido muchos momentos buenos y malos casi al borde de la muerte y no quería que algo nos pasara sin que antes supieras lo que siento por ti. Antes que el pudiera decir algo mas ella se acerco a el y lo beso con ternura...  
C- Kate..  
B- Calla Castle, no dañes este momento con palabras y hay luego de escuchar esto profundizó el beso, tornándose más profundo y lleno de pasión, luego de unos minutos se separaron por falta de aire y rieron.

B- Castle yo...  
C- shhh recuerda que hay palabras que pueden dañar el momento, ambos rieron y se acomodaron para ordenar

Beckett pidió Spaghetti a la Carbonara Y Castle pidió Spaghetti a la boloñesa…

Disfrutaron de una deliciosa cena hablando de todo lo que había pasado esos días, luego ordenaron el postre.

P- Espero hayan disfrutado señor  
Castle, señorita Beckett

C- Si fue excelente Paolo como siempre  
B- Gracias Paolo por todo, disfrute mucho la velada  
Ambos se despidieron y se dirigieron al carro, el camino fue tranquilo, una que otra mirada, cuando llegan, él le abre la puerta a Beckett, se quedan en silencio una rato y ella rompe el hielo.  
B- Quieres subir un rato- dice mordiéndose el labio  
C- Si me encantaría- Responde mirándola a los ojos

Suben en silencio, ambos sintiendo que la temperatura aumenta, entran al apartamento ella le ofrece asiento, él se acomoda en el mueble y mientras ella busca unas cervezas, ella se sienta a su lado.

B- Castle yo no se que estamos haciendo, el no la deja terminar y se acerca a ella mirándola, acariciando sus labios para luego besarla con pasión y deseo, ella se pierde en el beso y olvida todo a su alrededor y se entrega al beso y coloca sus manos sobre su nuca acariciando su cabello acercándolo mas a ella... El se tumba sobre ella y comienza a acariciarla debajo de la blusa y el teléfono suena y los saca de concentración...  
C- Deja que salga la contestadora  
B- Puede ser impor... La vuelve y la besa haciéndola olvidar el teléfono cuando entra la contestadora - Hola Kate, es Josh se que es tarde y puede que estés dormida pero tengo que hablar contigo y no puedo esperar hasta mañana, estoy allá en 5 minutos.

Beckett se levanta inmediatamente no sabe que hacer, no puedes salir te vería debes esconderte...  
C- Tranquila donde me escon...

En ese momento se escucha la puerta...

¿Qué pasara ahora que Josh esta apunto de entrar?

Gracias por leer…


	3. Chapter 3

Aquí les dejo el nuevo capitulo…..Espero les guste…

No hubo tiempo de nada y en ese momento entro Josh

J- Kate que esta pasando aquí? Pregunta  
B- Josh deja que te explique- Le dice avergonzada  
J- Aquí no hay nada que explicar- dice gritándole- crees que soy estúpido y no se que si no llego tu y este...  
C- Cálmate Josh - y en ese momento se acerca a Castle y lo golpea tumbándolo  
B- Basta Josh será mejor que hablemos en otro momen... - no la dejo terminar  
J- Venia a decirte que me iba pero por lo que veo no te haré falta dijo y salió del apartamento  
B- Castle no te muevas vengo en un momento- dijo siguiendo a Josh  
C- A donde voy a ir dijo levantándose- con la mano en la cara, pero ya estaba solo...

Beckett salió para hablar con Josh, lo alcanzo a fuera del apartamento  
B-Josh... él se voltio a mirarla  
J- Kate se que... Que lo quieres a el y yo solo... Se que no soy el hombre con el que deseas compartir tu vida pero...  
B- Lo siento tanto Josh, eres un hombre maravilloso, te quiero pero no es suficiente  
J- Kate- Dijo agarrando su mano y mirándola a los ojos- No te disculpes lo intentamos y no resulto… Pero esta no era la forma de terminar

Ella lo abrazo y beso su mejilla...

J- Venia a decirte que mañana salgo para Haití, se presento una emergencia y no se que tiempo dure fuera y también a decirte que si ya no querías seguir conmigo lo entendería- Dijo muy triste  
B- Lamento que esto termine así y de esta forma, sabes que no soy buena con las palabras- Dijo sintiéndose muy triste por como sucedió todo  
J- Esta bien yo sabia que esto pasaría tarde o temprano, Kate en tus ojos se nota que lo quieres... Solo dile que te cuide sino vendré yo mismo a partirle la cara y no seré tan amable como ahora...- Kate mostro una leve sonrisa al escuchar eso- El le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Ella no dijo más nada lo vio alejarse…. sabia que él tenia razón

B- Yo quiero a Castle…

¿Qué tal les gusto? Gracias por leerme


	4. Chapter 4

Aquí les dejo el nuevo capitulo *.* espero les guste, y lamento la espera…

Sube al apartamento y lo encuentra sentado en el mueble

- Te duele? Pregunta cerrando la puerta  
- No mucho- Disimulando el dolor  
- Ven vamos a ponerte hielo

La detiene- que paso con Josh?

- Terminamos- dice algo confundida y sigue hacia la cocina

- Lo siento, es todo mi culpa me deje llevar- dice bajando la cabeza

- No es culpa tuya, no me obligaste a nada, además tarde o temprano esto iba a suceder- dice dándole el hielo

- No se que decirte

- Vaya un escritor y no sabes que decir- ambos ríen

- Kate tal vez no sea el momento pero debemos hablar de lo que paso- dice acercándose a ella

- Castle yo... Yo creo que será mejor que te vayas- dice apartando la vista

- Esta bien, pero dime que me vaya mirándome a los ojos y no insistiré mas por hoy- dice sosteniendo su cara para encontrarse con sus ojos

- Esto no esta bien- dice tratando de poner distancia, pero no puede esta entre Castle y la pared

- Estaba mal hace un rato, pero ahora no, estamos libres- dice acercándose más a ella

- Castle no se que esta pasando

- Si lo sabes, desde hace mucho solo que tienes miedo de reconocerlo- dice casi sobre sus labios

Ella no dijo nada más y lo beso de una manera apasionada atrayéndolo mas a su cuerpo, luego de unos minutos intensos se separaron por falta de aire

- Wuaooo eso fue… y eso que querías que me fuera- Dice tratando de recobrar el aire

- No he cambiado de opinión todavía, no es el momento de ya sabes- sonríe avergonzada

- Necesito que me consientan, me duele- dice poniendo cara de niño dolido

- No es para tanto estabas muy bien hace unos segundos

- Puedo quedarme? - Pregunta

- Tu madre y Alexis se van a preocupar, y ya te dije que no pasara nada

- Ellas saben que salí y ya están dormidas, además prometo portarme bien

- Esta bien, pero dormirás en el sofa - dice señalándolo

- Pero estoy dolido

- Esta bien, ha sido un día largo y estoy cansada, ven

Camino a la habitación el no controla su emisión, Calma -dice muy bajo

- Dijiste algo Castle?

- No nada - Dice sonriendo

Entran a la habitación ella coge unas cosas y entra al baño, sale unos minutos después, con ropa de dormir y el pelo recogido, y lo encuentra sin camisa y se sorprende

- No pensaste que dormiría con ropa, verdad?

- No bueno, seguro me arrepentiré de esto - Dice

- Te aseguro que no- Dice sonriendo pícaramente

Se acuesta y quedan frente a frente

- Que estoy haciendo Castle?

- Mmmm esperando para dormir- dice con una tierna sonrisa

-No digo esto, nosotros. Acabo de terminar con mi novio y estoy en la cama contigo

- Técnicamente no estamos haciendo nada- dice acariciando su rostro

- No pero, Castle yo… tal vez no sea el mejor momento, pero yo también te quiero.

….

Que tal? Les gusto?

Gracias por leer :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Aquí les dejo el nuevo capitulo... el momento mas esperado y lo mejor sin interrupciones  
**

Castle no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar de sus labios, esos labios que tanto desea besar  
- Kate no sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso -Dice acercándose a besarla tiernamente  
- Castle de verdad quiero estar contigo, pero no hoy - Dice acariciando su pelo  
- Esta bien, estoy mas que feliz con lo que acabas de decir - Dice acercadola a su pecho abrazándola.  
Luego de unos minutos se quedaron dormidos...  
Beckett despertó y se mordió el labio al verlo así tan cerca de ella abrazándola como si fuera a escapar, comenzó a acariciar su pelo duro un rato así hasta que el se movió y ella pensó en levantarse y observo el reloj y vio que era muy temprano y decidió seguir así junto a el y se quedo pensando en todo lo que había pasado esa noche...  
- Que piensas?  
- Hey ya despertaste -Dice sonriendo  
- Bueno la verdad es que ya tenia un rato despierto, pero no quería que dejaras de acariciarme - Dice levantándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla  
- Ah si pero despierto te puedo acariciar de otra forma - Dice colocándose sobre el y besandole el cuello  
- Mmmm segura que no estoy soñando? - Dice devolviendole el beso  
- Que tal si probamos que estas despierto, le dice y luego de muerde el labio inferior  
- Katee -Gime- no solo estoy despierto yo, mi amiguito también  
- Bueno que tal si hablamos menos y actuamos mas Castle -Dice quitándose el t-shirt  
No dice nada solo se sienta con ella en su regazo y empieza a besarla con pasión y deseo recorriendo su cuerpo con sus manos...  
- Kate no sabes cuanto deseaba esto - Dice con la voz cortada besando su cuello...  
- Yo también Castle -Dice dándole acceso a su cuello - Hazme el amor...  
- Te haré el amor como nunca ningún hombre te lo ha hecho - Dice tumbándola y colocándose sobre ella  
Comienza a besar y acariciarla con ímpetu recorriendo cada parte, empezado por el cuello y bajando poco a poco hasta su pecho y se toma su tiempo para besar y acariciar sus senos -Rick mm  
- Te gusta -Dice sonriendo - Y eso que es solo el comienzo  
Sigue su recorrido bajando a su ombligo y pasando su lengua por el, luego levanta la mira y sus ojos se cruzan llenos de deseo y sube y la besa con todas sus fuerzas teniendo una batalla por dominarse el uno al otro...  
Baja nuevamente y le quita lo que le queda que se interpone en un camino... Ya esta completamente desnuda la mira como pidiéndole permiso y ella asiente y el no lo piensa dos veces y comienza a tocarla y besarla en su parte mas íntima y ella se arquea al sentirlo y le agarra al pelo y se mueve buscando sentirlo mas...  
- ahh sigue Rick... El continua su recorrido moviendo sus dedos y su lengua de una forma extraordinaria ... Luego de unos minutos asi llega al climax... Ambos sonríen el primer orgasmo que le proporciona el único hombre que la vuelve loca...  
Luego de recuperarse se levanta y le quita los pantalones con rapidez y lo deja en boxer  
- Vaya detective que ágil -Dice sorprendido  
- Y eso que no conoces todos mis trucos - Dice sonriendo picaramente  
- Que vas hacer conmigo?  
- Cierra los ojos  
- Esta. Bien, pero no te vayas a escapar  
- Claro que no -Dice soltando una carcajada - Además tenemos mucho por hacer...  
Se levanta y busca sus esposas... Se pone de rodillas en la cama sobre el... Abre los ojos gatico  
- No me digas gati... - abrió lo ojos y le brillaron al ver las esposas - Me vas a dejar esposarte?  
- No - dice acercándose mas a el y tomando su mano izquierda y esposandolo a la cama  
- Pero Kate -Dice cada vez mas excitado  
- Shhh Castle - Lo calla besándolo y masajeando su entre pierna - Esto te va a encantar dice mordiéndole la oreja, gime el al escucharla y le acaricia la espalda con la mano libre...  
Baja y le quita el boxer y comienza a jugar con su miembro, primero con las manos luego con la boca...  
-Dios Kate no voy a aguantar mucho, al escuchar esto ella lo hace mas rápido y cuando el esta a punto de terminar, ella se detiene y le quita las esposa y rápido se coloca sobre ella y la penetra con fuerza...  
- RICK - Grita al sentirlo dentro, luego de unos minutos entrando y saliendo de ella ambos llegan al climax juntos... Quedando sin aliento el sobre ella...  
- Te amo Kate - Dice poniéndose a su lado y besándola -No sabes cuanto espere por esto  
- Yo también te amo Rick...  
**  
Que tal?**


End file.
